


He's gay

by syredronning



Series: Never ever fic [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Never ever fic challenge - things I wouldn't ever want to write. Rescued from livejournal comments. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.Conversion therapy warning.
Relationships: Gaila/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Never ever fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539211
Kudos: 3





	He's gay

**Author's Note:**

> _AU! McCoy discovers Kirk is gay after Kirk makes a casual pass at him one night and <strike>defriends Kirk on Facebook</strike> collaborates with Gaila to teach Kirk the right way to live and to love, &c._

"He's thinks he's gay!" McCoy states with a glare, all of his deeply homophobic Southern upbringing cristallizing in that one word.

"Oh no." Gaila violently shakes her head. "We flirted just yesterday."

"He flirted with me too." McCoy shudders. "We've got to do something."

*

The day after their brainstorming, Kirk's console starts popping up weird ads.

"Healing unwanted same-sex-attraction? What the fuck?" Kirk blurts out. "Hey, Bones, ever seen something that stupid?" He points at the screen and laughs. "Gotta heal my inner child and find God, then I'd turn straight." Kirk shakes his head. "Everyone knows that's bullshit."

"It's not," McCoy says firmly. "There's been serious psychological research on the field, and it's possible to get healed from this kind of sexual behavior."

Kirk shakes his head. "You make it sound like an illness, Bones."

"I only want the best for you, kid. And considering the story of your youth… are you sure that the feelings you experience today aren't simply the result of the ongoing emotional abuse by your step-father?"

Kirk deeply frowns at him, but under the layer of defense and annoyance, McCoy also detects confusion, a nucleus of doubt he can latch upon.


End file.
